Are we heroes, little sister ?
by Akamataa
Summary: ça fait quoi d'être un héros tu pense...? y a un truc qui change en toi ou tu reste comme avant...? j'aimerais pas être un héros... mais je voudrais vraiment savoir quel effet ça fait d'être quelque chose d'aussi fabuleux et ingrat à la fois... /!\SPOILER/!\ j'ai donné pas mal d'éléments d'avengers 2 (et de la scène finale de captain america 2)/!\SPOILER/!\


Hey les gens ?

ça va ?

Bon, encore un prompt, je fais que ça ces temps-ci mais en fait j'adore faire ça c'est marrant ! enfin celui-là l'est pas... pas trop...

je sais c'est un peu bizarre mais j'ai écrit comme ça venait donc bon...

/!\ SOILER/!\ je donne pleins d'infos sur avengers 2 et même un petit peu sur la scène de fin de captain america 2 donc faites gaffe les gens !/!\ SOILER/!\

vuala bonne lecture !

* * *

J'ai jamais compris pourquoi tous mes potes quand j'étais enfant admiraient autant les super-héros. Ils adoraient jouer à sauver le monde, à vaincre le grand méchant. Moi, j'ai toujours trouvé ça ingrat, le métier de super-héros. Pas qu'avoir des super pouvoir comme voler, être super fort, et tout le bazar ça me botte pas, hein ! J'ai toujours pensé que pouvoir soulever un six tonnes ça pouvait être vraiment cool, ou alors faire léviter des objets, comme ça, pas besoin de se lever pour aller chercher la télécommande !

Mais la partie héros, je trouvais ça tellement contraignant... sérieusement, le super-héros doit faire attention à son identité secrète s'il veut pas retrouver sa femme ou sa mère en quatre, il doit risquer sa vie pour des gens qu'il connait même pas, rester presque tout seul toute sa vie s'il choisit de dévoiler son identité pour pas que les ''méchants'' s'en prennent à son entourage...

Je trouvais ça affreux comme mode de vie. Je comprenais pas qu'on puisse faire autant de sacrifices pour ''l'amour de l'humanité''.

Pour moi, tous ces super-héros auraient pu se servir de leurs super pouvoirs à des fins peut-être plus égoïstes mais moins dangereuses ! Je sais pas, ton gosse est en retard ? Tu l'attache dans ton dos, tu vole jusqu'à son école et voilà !

Et puis en grandissant, on a continué à parler des super-héros, mais moins, on s'en fichait plus ou moins. Tiens, je me rappelle que c'était notre sujet de discussion ce jour-là. Je me souviens plus trop pourquoi Wanda avait commencé à en parler... y devait encore y avoir un type soi-disant super-héros qui avait dû passer à la télé le matin...

En entendant le bruit de la chute de la bombe, j'ai bien cru que le super-héros en question passait au-dessus, en volant en super vitesse, quelque chose comme ça... et puis le mur s'est effondré, puis le sol, et nos parents ont disparu en contre bas.

J'avais déjà entendu parler de Stark Industries. Je voyais d'ailleurs son patron comme une espèce de héros, qui fournissait le matériel essentiel pour résoudre les conflits. Enfin c'étaient comme ça qu'ils le présentaient à la télé ! C'est marrant, je l'ai plus du tout vu comme ça après...

Wanda et moi on a dû lutter pour survivre après ça. Mon monde s'était résumé à moi et ma sœur. Je me foutais complètement du reste du monde. Je me foutais autant d'Hydra d'ailleurs. Moi je voulais faire payer Stark d'avoir fait subir tout ça à ma petite sœur, et eux voulaient tuer à peu près tout le monde. Tant que Stark en faisaient partie, moi ça m'allait.

Quand les scientifiques d'Hydranous ont proposés de devenir des êtres améliorés, au début j'ai refusé. Parce que j'avais bien vu la liste des '' expériences ratées '' et je ne voulais absolument pas que Wanda y figure. Mais elle, elle était complètement décidée à le faire, alors je l'ai suivie. Quitte à mourir, je préférais mourir en même temps qu'elle.

Et puis finalement, ça a réussi. Sur nous deux. Comme on est jumeaux, ça a dû aider... au début, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais devenir dingue. En plus d'être enfermé dans cette espère de chambre d'isolement minuscule, ils m'avaient séparé de Wanda. Ne pas savoir comment elle allait me faisait devenir fou. Elle, elle a toujours su à quoi je pensais. Même sans ces nouvelles aptitudes. Elle arrivait toujours à savoir que j'allais pas bien, même quand elle était dans une autre pièce. Alors elle ne s'était pas fait de soucis.

Je suis sure qu'elle sait exactement ce que je suis en train de faire maintenant. Elle est trop forte ma petite sœur de toute façon...

Après l'extermination des gens qui ''s'occupaient de nous'' par les Avengers, on s'est retrouvé un peu démunis. Mais on a trouvé Ultron. Il haïssait tout particulièrement Stark en plus, comme nous, et était terriblement plus capable qu'Hydra. Je n'ai jamais été réellement... fasciné par quelqu'un ou... quelque chose. Mais Ultron... c'était... en fait c'était de la peur je pense. Cette chose me faisait tout simplement flipper. C'était pas humain mais un peu quand même, ce truc c'était à la fois tout et rien. Alors j'ai suivi ma sœur même si j'aurais bien voulu fuir loin de cette carcasse de métal.

Bizarrement, quand Wan' a découvert ce que voulait vraiment faire Ultron, je n'étais qu'à demi-surpris. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eut confiance en lui...

Alors on a fini avec les Avengers. C'est marrant, j'ai presque aucuns souvenirs de comment on en était arrivé la Wanda et moi. Je me suis réellement rendu compte de la chose en plein combat, avec eux tout autour de nous.

Et là j'ai ressenti quelque chose que je ne pensais vraiment plus ressentir. Alors que la moitié d'entre eux étaient des meurtriers, les autres des trucs tout aussi bizarre qu'Ultron... ils nous ont... tolérés, plus qu'acceptés, mais... mais ils nous protègent alors qu'on a essayé de les tuer, ils s'entraident alors qu'ils ont dû de nombreuses fois essayer de se tuer ou faillit se tuer plusieurs fois les uns les autres...

Au bout de presque trente ans d'existence, je comprends enfin ce que ça veut dire être un héros. Même Stark, finalement en est un. Bon dieu qu'est-ce que ça fait mal de l'admettre ! Ils sont tous rapiécés, ils ont tous fait des conneries mais malgré ça, ils essaient quand même de s'en sortir et cherchent à repérer un peu leurs erreurs en empêchant d'autres personnes d'en faire des plus grosses.

Je me suis même risqué à m'imaginer moi et Wanda, à la tour Stark, avec les autres. Je me suis risqué à nous imaginer membres de cette famille bancale... je me suis risqué à vouloir retrouver un peu de réel bonheur.

Mais on est les nouveaux... je sais que si un membre de longue date de cette famille bizarre venait à disparaître, tout le reste s'effondrerait. Alors peut être que ça va se casser la gueule à un moment ou un autre, mais je sens que c'est pas le moment.

Ça fait vraiment bizarre de passer du côté des héros. Mais ça fait du... bien. Je me rends compte d'à quel point j'ai pu être con. Toutes ses années à ruminer alors qu'on aurait pu profiter de notre vie, Wanda et moi. On aurait été des gens normaux avec une vie normale mais ça aurait pu être sympa... au lieu de ça, on a tous les deux choisit la voie de la complication.

Hey petite sœur. Tu sais que j'aime pas quand tu pleures ? Encore moins quand tu es triste à cause de moi. Mais pour une fois dans ma vie, j'ai envie de faire un truc bien. Les Avengers pouvaient pas disparaître maintenant et je t'imagine bien avec eux, fière dans ta veste rouge. Je l'aime cette veste, t'es belle avec. Alors pleures pas trop petite sœur. Même si on est jumeaux, c'est moi le premier. Alors c'est à moi de te protéger. Et puis les hommes virils ça protège, hein ? Tu as toujours été beaucoup plus forte que moi quand même... alors sois pas triste... tu as une nouvelle famille... je suis sûr qu'ils vont t'adorer. De toute façon qui ne t'aimerait pas... ? Avec ta bouille de hamster triste ? Regarde, tu t'es déjà fait une espèce de petit papa. Je l'aime bien lui. On dirait plus un moineau qu'un faucon mais bon... lui, je sais qu'il va défendre ta cause. Et franchement, s'il meurt maintenant ce serait trop con.

Je m'attendais à pire comme douleur... ça fait super mal hein, mais c'est bref. Si tu voyais la tête du moineau Wanda... on dirait qu'il vient de voir Stark dans une armure rose bonbon sponsorisée Hello Kitty !

Je... hey petite sœur, je t'entends ! Pourquoi je développe ça que maintenant moi... ah non, tu sais que j'aime pas quand tu pleures. Ils vont bien s'en sortir avec toi. Et toi aussi avec eux. Et mange, espèce de rachitique ! Bientôt tu vas nager dans ta veste. T'as même pas de forme, on dirait une gamine ! Mon seul regret c'est que je pourrais pas fracasser tes futurs copains... mais tu pourras très bien le faire toute seule...

Hey, tu crois que je vais voir Papa et Maman ? Je leur passerais le bonjour si je les vois. J'espère qu'ils seront pas trop énervés que je t'ai laissée seule... ils vont encore me mettre une tape sur l'arrière du crâne, je parie. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais détester ça à l'époque...

Hey, Wanda. T'es la meilleure. Alors pleures pas. Parce que je sais très bien que tu pourras t'en sortir comme une warrior... et t'as pas intérêt à abîmer ta veste...Je t'aime petite sœur... ma forte et imposante Sarlett Witch !

 _ **Fin~**_

* * *

vuala j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews ça me booste et ça me fais super plaisir !

à Prusse~


End file.
